


this graceless collision we call love

by mystified (starryfuck)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Blowjobs, Bondage, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Dom Sakusa Kiyoomi, Dom/sub, Hair Pulling, Latex Gloves, M/M, Sex, Slapping, Slight praise, Smut, Sub Miya Atsumu, consent !!! sexy, more metaphors than what smut fics should probably have
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryfuck/pseuds/mystified
Summary: we watch the sun collapse every night. it obeys the gravity of our bodies.[ nsfw sakuatsu week day 1 (hair pulling) + 2 (bondage) ]
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 357
Collections: SakuAtsu NSFW Week





	this graceless collision we call love

**Author's Note:**

> my kink is being a slow writer and having exam week on the same time as sakuatsu week smh

To bend and pray and fawn at the altar between Sakusa’s legs was a privilege. 

Atsumu wet his lips and kept his hands on his knees, his legs folded under him and pressing into the hardwood floor. In front of him, Sakusa sat on the edge of the bed. 

His shirt was unbuttoned and the bulge of his pants was obvious, but Atsumu kept his eyes on Sakusa's, entranced by the depth of their darkness.

And Atsumu was breathless.

Sakusa pulled the oxygen out of his lungs like rope with an easy tug of his hand. There was something addictive, he decided, that was hidden in the pads of Sakusa’s fingers and their slow glide down from temple to chin. A finger placed underneath that forced his head higher, neck exposed. 

There was a part of Atsumu that feared vulnerability, but with Sakusa, all he could do was surrender.

To give way to the silence. The process by which Sakusa unwrapped Atsumu with his eyes— carefully, cautiously.

Tenderly.

Whether Sakusa knew it or not, his eyes invited Atsumu into the crevasses of his ribcage, a contrast to the sharp edge of his nail which trailed down his Adam's apple. 

Obedience.

He didn’t dare move. Punishment was enticing but to please and to claim reward outweighed the desire to test and tease. The odds were never in his favour, but the taste and weight of it was delicious on his tongue. His cock throbbed with the need for touch but he didn’t, he couldn’t. Not with the way Sakusa was taking him apart with his eyes.

His fingers moved from his collarbones to his nipple, circling before pinching it between his thumb and forefinger. A hiss slipped past Atsumu’s lips and he straightened his back, offering more of himself. 

_ Touch me, please,  _ his body begged. 

Sakusa leaned forward, forearms resting on his knees, fingers releasing Atsumu’s nipple. And Atsumu drew closer, caught in the gravity of Sakusas body. His dick ached and the tragedy of the man above him held the remedy in his hands, in his mouth, in the hollow of his bones.

Sakusa glanced down at parted lips, as if to kiss, as if to touch, and the air hung heavy between the both of them. He took in the flush on Atsumu’s cheeks and the haze in his heavy lidded eyes. How his hands lay flat on his own muscled thighs. The red on the tip of his length. 

Placid. Needy.  _ Pretty _ .

Sakusa swallowed his words back down his throat and began unbuckling his pants. The action alerted Atsumu, his back straightening more. The clink of metal and the glide of leather against denim. The quiet sigh when he pulled down the zipper. 

He stood and rid himself of his pants and boxers, carefully placing them off to the side. Atsumu‘s mouth parted wider, and the feel of his breath on the wet parts of his lips only emphasised what was lacking. 

Sakusa sat back down, dick level with Atsumu's face. 

“Don’t touch yourself.” 

A nod. An exhale.

“Yeah.”

A fist found itself nestled in blond hair and Sakusa pulled Atsumu's face closer. 

“Mouth only.” 

Atsumu nodded and opened his mouth, licking up along the underside of Sakusa’s dick. A small groan escaped the man above him and Atsumu felt his cock twitch at the sound. His nails dug into his thighs.

The scent of Sakusa was overwhelming as he began taking his entire length, eyes fluttering shut. He bobbed his head, tongue swirling around his width, wanting to coax out delicate breaths and sighs and moans.

Sakusa felt himself crumble at the feel of Atsumu's warm mouth, skilled tongue like divinity. 

If god was desire, Sakusa found himself surrendering to it.

The hand in Atsumu’s hair held tighter, pushing him lower and forcing him to take more of Sakusa’s dick. He breathed through his nose and hollowed his cheeks, hands twitching where they were on his thighs. His own dick burned with the need of touch, for something more than the cold exposure of air. 

Sakusa’s moans fell like rain on Atsumu’s ears and the cracks in his voice mirrored thunder before a storm. The dips and gasps in his words were held by the gentle roll of clouds and the quiet “ _ Miya” _ through a clenched jaw was an anchor in the sea. His hand gripped Atsumu’s hair tightly and he gave into the urge to thrust up into his mouth. 

“F–fuck..” he ground out, one hand flat on the bed, other clenching blond hair. Atsumu’s eyes were screwed shut as he let himself be used, but the pain between his legs was stronger than his self control and his hand wrapped itself around his dick. He groaned around Sakusa’s length and pressed his tongue flat against it, eliciting another chorus of moans.

Sakusa opened his eyes to survey Atsumu’s features and his gaze dropped down to the hand wrapped around himself. He tugged his head off his dick. 

“Miya,” he said, voice tense. Dangerous.

Atsumu’s expression turned flustered and he flattened his hands back against his thighs. His cheeks were a wonderful shade of embarrassment as his chest rose and fell with every trembling breath.

“Sorry, I– I couldn’t stop m’self and.. and I jus’ wanted ‘ta… make ya feel good,” he replied, mumbling the last few words, eyes glued to his hands. 

Sakusa looked down at the crown of his bowed head, taking note of the slight shake of his hands and the yawning silence between them. 

He grabbed a fistful of Atsumu’s hair, yanking his head up to look at him.    
  
“Get on the bed.”

A voice like the crackle of thunder. 

Eyes that held storm clouds.

Atsumu clambered onto the centre of the bed, returning to his kneeling position. 

Sakusa picked up his belt and glanced at Atsumu who was red from cheek to neck. His wet, spit-soaked lips were swollen and his the state of his hair would have been laughable at any other moment. But here, now, Sakusa couldn’t shake the thought that the wreckage of the man before him was beautiful. 

“Hands behind your back,” he said, voice low. 

Atsumu complied and Sakusa moved behind him and carefully circled the belt around his wrists, locking it in place.

“Is that alright?”

Atsumu tested the new restraints and breathed out slowly. 

“Yeah.”

“Good.”

Sakusa snaked his hand back up to Atsumu’s hair, tugging it so his head was tilted back. He let his other hand slide over his boyfriend’s front, feeling the hard muscle of his chest. His lips found skin and he began to trail kisses along his shoulder and up his neck, stopping by the junction of the jaw to bite and suck. 

Atsumu let out an involuntary shudder and whined at the initial graze of teeth. His legs ached from being folded for so long but the way Sakusa’s fingers were twisting his nipple and the feel of his mouth provided more than enough relief. His eyes fluttered shut and he let himself yield and crumble and fall under mouth and teeth and hand and nail. 

With Sakusa, he was always falling.

Atsumu could never help but succumb to the tremors that ran across his body at the faint touches which claimed skin as territory. The touch which threatened to devour.

_ Collapse, _ said the fingers on the V of his hips. 

_ Collapse, _ said the mouth on earlobe, on jaw. 

_ Collapse, _ said Kiyoomi,  _ let me bring your body to the brink of heaven and back. _

_ Let me show you how I love. _

He trailed his fingers from his hips to wrap around Atsumu’s dick, slowly pumping him as he continued to lick and suck and bite, leaving violent hickies. The hand in his hair eased up but his face was still tilted towards the ceiling. 

“O–omi please,” Atsumu whined, voice strained. “More..I–  _ ah _ – need more.”

“More what? Use your words,” Sakusa responded with a press of his erection to Atsumu’s backside. A reminder.

“Fuck– please fuck me _.  _ I want it, I want ‘ya in me. Fuck me ‘til my thighs– _ hhng– _ shake an’ I can’t walk. ‘Til I can only say yer name. I’m all yours, always,  _ ah _ , always yours.”

“Good boy,” Sakusa purred into his ear, wringing a moan from the man under his hands.

He released Atsumu’s hair and pushed him forward, his cheek pressed against the mattress, legs spread, ass up. His arms were still pulled behind his back, hands curled up and fingertips brushing along the side of the belt.

Atsumu panted into the sheets, lashes fluttering with the conflict of wanting to close and wanting to watch. 

Sakusa hummed, spreading his hands along Atsumu’s ass and inner thighs. “These would look better with marks.” 

Atsumu nodded as much as he could and said, breathless, “yeah, anythin’, anythin’ ‘ya want, I’ll take.”

Sakusa smirked at the words painted with need and trailed a finger past his hole, causing a shiver and a jerk of the hips. He smoothed his hand over skin before giving a firm slap to Atsumu’s ass. 

A wobbly curse pooled out of his mouth and Sakusa’s smirk widened at seeing the expression on his face. Atsumu already looked so devastatingly ruined and they barely even started. 

“Colour?”

“G–green.”

“Good.”

Sakusa gripped his other cheek, giving it another firm slap and watching as it moved with the impact. He made a pleased noise and leaned down to leave his love in shades of purple, hands on either side of Atsumu’s thighs. 

Every bite and lick led to fragmented whimpers and broken sighs of “ _ Omi”  _ and “ _ more”, _ and drool made its way from Atsumu’s slack mouth to the sheets he was pressed up against. His hands stayed curled and held where they were behind his back, fingers twitching at the sharp graze of teeth against his sensitive parts of his inner thighs. His cock still hung between his legs, still painfully hard. 

A moment passed and Sakusa paused to admire his work. His hand swiftly landed another slap on Atsumu’s ass and a high keen ripped itself out of his mouth.

“Omi… Omi please… need it… need’ja so so fuckin’ bad. ‘M gonna be so good. Best behaviour an’ everythin’.” 

His accent came out heavier and every word was slurred with desire, and the tone spurred Sakusa to lean over and grab the bottle of lube, a latex glove, and a condom from their bedside.

“Wait... want’cha to come ‘n me, please.”

Sakusa groaned softly and dropped the condom back in the drawer before snapping on the glove and coating his fingers with lube. Without haste, he inserted a finger and began preparing him. 

“Fuck–  _ nnghn–  _ ‘nother one,” Atsumu mumbled, spreading his legs wider.

Sakusa swallowed and added a second, pushing deep inside and stretching him out. The sounds Atsumu was making had no right to make him as desperate as it did, but he found that he couldn’t ignore the pleas of his own body. 

“C’mon, give it ‘ta  _ ah _ me already.”   
  


“Not yet.”

(He wanted to.)

“Please, please please I  _ can’t.” _

“Colour?”

“ _ Ah _ ....Green.”

“You can.”

Atsumu whined and his nails clawed at the belt, twitching when Sakusa added a third finger. His entire torso was flat on the bed now, only his hips stayed up, and the fingers in him wiped his brain from any coherent thought. His chest heaved and he could do nothing but wait for Sakusa.

He watched as the man below him came undone under his touch and he pulled his fingers out to cover his dick with lube.

A spiralling sob filled the air at the loss and Sakusa fumbled with the bottle.

“Hold on. Patience.”

“‘M so pat’nt,” Atsumu spoke into the mattress, sweat soaked hair matted to his forehead and sticking up at odd angles. Lips wet, parted. Eyes hazy. 

Strangely, these moments were the times Sakusa was most caught off guard by the beauty of his boyfriend. 

He held his dick with his gloved hand, lathering it with enough lube before carefully pushing it into Atsumu. 

They both sucked in breaths at the tightness, moaning as Sakusa bottomed out. 

“Fuck… fuck.”

  
“Move ‘lready.” 

“Yeah, yeah.”

He peeled off his glove, discarding it in the bin before taking a hold of Atsumu’s hips and fucking him fast. The impact of hips against ass drove Sakusa faster, chasing his release that was long overdue. Obscene sounds filled the room and Atsumu spoke a litany of moans, dizzy with the feeling of Sakusa fucking him.

“M’re,  _ faster _ , need it–  _ hAh– _ Omi.. O-Omi..  _ Fuck– _ ”

“You’ve been so good for me, do you think you can come like this?”   
  
A small nod of his head.

“Good.”

Sakusa ran his tongue along his teeth and continued to push into Atsumu, stuttered groans escaping past gritted teeth. 

The rapid culmination of euphoric moans and movements turned erratic mirrored the explosion of stars and with a slam of Sakusa’s hips, Atsumu came onto the sheets with a silent cry. Sakusa groaned and spilled into him a moment after. 

He pulled out gently, watching his come slowly drip down purpled thighs with a mixture of both satisfaction and disgust. Atsumu sighed and let his body slump onto the bed, eyes closing and a small smile playing at his lips. 

Sakusa couldn’t find it in himself to berate him and instead undid the belt holding his arms back.

“Are your wrists okay?”

“Fuckin’ splendid,” came the reply. Slow, soft. 

“I’ll clean you up,” he murmured back, getting off the bed and dropping a kiss onto Atsumu’s cheek.

“Yer fuckin’ splendid Kiyoomi.”

“I know. You too.”

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos and/or a comment <33


End file.
